Solución
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [Momoryo] Ryoma encuentra una solucion provechosa para que cierta persona de trenzas deje de molestarlo. Minific


Título: Solución

Rating: shonen ai.

Pareja: Momoryo

Serie: Tennis no Ouji-sama

Minific

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Disclaimer: Price of Tennis no me pertenece, si lo hiciera la serie seria yaoi y las parejas Momoryo e Inuikai serian oficiales, así que no me demanden

Dedicado a todos los fans de esta adorable pareja y en especial al Ah-Un Pair Club!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-mmmm- un pequeño resoplido salio de la boca del caprichoso príncipe.

Momoshiro que ese ese momento estaba de almohada lo atrajo por la cintura hacia su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre un frondoso árbol.

Ryoma había descubierto ese lugar una vez, cuando escapaba de su club de fans. Momoshiro aun reía cuando se acordaba.

Ahí ocultos de todos, nadie podía molestarlos.

Ryoma mostró una expresión contrariada, sin abrir sus ambarinos ojos.

El sol estaba en su esplendor, y hacia que los pequeños rayos de luz que el árbol no atrapaba, se reflejaran en el cabello del príncipe.

-Que sucede Ryon-chan?-El aliento de Momo golpeo su cuello provocando cosquillas.

Ryoma frunció el seño ante el sobrenombre .Takeshi rió entre dientes.

-Estaba pensando…-contesto la vos aburrida del niño. Una sonrisa traviesa asomo en la cara del más alto

- por eso olía a quemado-Momo empezó a reír fuertemente.

Ryoma abrió los ojos y volteo la cabeza, su seño fruncido y sus ojos encendidos.

Momoshiro se mordió el labio.

-"Cuando se enoja hace un pequeño puchero…"-

- "que me dan ganas de…"-

Momo beso la boca del de ojos miel con fiereza.

Ryoma se volteo totalmente quedando entre las piernas del mayor.

Takeshi mordió el labio inferior del príncipe quién soltó un suave gemido. Y abrió su boca, permitiendo a Momoshiro profundizar el beso.

Un ruido entre los arbustos los hizo separarse sobresaltados.

Momoshiro meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ubicar que era lo que había provocado el ruido.

Ryoma fijo sus ambarinos ojos en un punto en especifico. A la derecha de Momo.

Su seño se profundizo notablemente y bufo fastidiado

-" que no entiende?"- se auto preguntó rechinando los dientes.

-"la nieta de Ryuusaki sensei es una pesada"- pensó sin despegar sus felinos ojos donde la chica se escondía.

-"ya se lo he dicho, ella no me interesa"-

Flash Back

-Tu… tu me…, me…gu…gustas… Ryo…ma… kun- tartamudeó una niña de cabello rojo y sendas trenzas.

Ryoma la miro con aburrimiento desde debajo de su gorra y siguió caminando ignorándola.

La niña lo tomo por el brazo intentando detenerlo.

En un gesto brusco el ojidorado se separo de ella.

- que quieres?- pregunto fastidiado

-Ryo..ma.. kun qui..quiero.. que seas mi…mi.. no…novio- hablo con la lengua trabada, el estorbo.

-Tu no me interesas-espeto el niño con frialdad.

- pero… pero Ryo…ma kun, tu…tu no sales… con nadie y…- Ryoma rodó los ojos.

-"quede en verme con Momo sempai, voy a llegar tarde"- pensó disgustado el príncipe.

-… por eso yo…yo… pensaba… qu…- la niña fue interrumpida

-tu no me interesas- Ryoma levanto la vos

El niño de primero se dio vuelta dirigiéndose donde su sempai lo esperaba para ir a comer hamburguesas.

-Ryoma… no me rendiré!"

-"seras mi novio Ryoma kun"-

El niño siguió caminando ignorando lo que había dicho… …

-" umm como se llama? No importa…"-

Fin flash Back

-"cómo convencerla para que me deje en paz?"-

Momoshiro seguía buscando, despistado, de donde había venido el ruido

Una idea cruzo la mente del niño.

Ryoma sonrió felinamente observando a Momo.

-"creo que tengo una idea"-

Momo abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando sintió a su Kouhai arrimarse mas a él.

Ryoma se sentó en la entrepierna de momo quien no pudo reprimir un jadeo.

Miro a Ryoma desconcertado.

El aliento calido de Echizen chocaba contra sus mejillas, levemente agitado. Los ojos miel brillaban de deseo.

-"me esta provocando…" las ideas de Takeshi huyeron de su mente al sentir a Ryoma menearse contra su entre pierna. Soltó un gemido ronco.

El mayor tomo la boca del menor con fuerza, devorándolo.

Takeshi capturo a Echizen contra el suave césped, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas, Ryoma gemía ante las atenciones sensuales de su sempai, que había deslizado su lengua por el cuello y clavícula dejando un sendero de saliva.

-….Malcriado…- farfullo Takeshi contra los labios del príncipe que sonrió en la mitad del beso.

Un sonido fuerte los distrajo, ambos voltearon para ver una niña de trenzas que corría hacia las canchas de Tennis gritando.

Momoshiro miro a Ryoma confundido, este poseía una enorme sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

-"mate dos pájaros de un tiro"-

El niño envolvió los brazos en el cuello de Momo, incitándolo a continuar por donde lo habían dejado.

-Mada mad….- Takeshi no le permitió continua dejando una marca roja sobre su garganta.

-Momo sempai!-

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

'Toy feliz!

Espero que les guste!

Dejen sus comentarios Pliss!

Agradecimientos a:

Sumiko no Hoi Hoi;

Géminis no Ale-san

Suna chan

Gravi Kikyo

Seiji

Nihonko

Shadil.

Gracia por leer mi otro fic!

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**mitsuki**


End file.
